Wie Granger und Parkinson Potter und Malfoy verkuppelten
by Regenbogenschnecke
Summary: „Was schlägst du vor?", fragte Hermione. - „Wir brauchen was Handfestes", sagte Parkinson, „albernes in-einen-Raum-einsperren wird hier nicht reichen. Was wir brauchen, ist ein fünf-Stufen-Plan!" - - Ein kleines Schmankerl für Zwischendurch. HP/DM - Fluff, Humor


Für Winnie Wanze, die offensichtlich meine Geschichten mag, weswegen ich diesen alten Oneshot von mir hochlade :)

 **Wie Granger und Parkinson Potter und Malfoy verkuppelten**

„Granger, so kann es nicht weitergehen!"

Pansy Parkinson war mit jeder Menge Krawall in die Bibliothek direkt auf Hermione zugerast und hatte sich mit in die Hüften gestützten Armen vor ihr aufgestellt. Ihr grimmiger Blick ließ Hermione verblüfft zu ihr aufsehen.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte eine verärgerte Madam Pince, „Ich möchte doch um Ruhe bitten."

„Komm mit", bölkte Parkinson und riss Hermione an ihrem Arm aus der Bibliothek. Die Gryffindor konnte gerade noch ihre Tasche schnappen.

„Sag mal, geht's noch?", keifte Hermione, als sie draußen in einem Gang anhielten, „Was ist eigentlich los?"

„Nu mach mal halb lang, Granger, ich mach das hier auch nicht zu meinem Vergnügen!", stellte Parkinson klar, wirkte aber endlich ein wenig friedlicher. „Es geht um folgendermaßen:", verkündete sie, „Wie dir eventuell aufgefallen ist, kann das so mit Draco und Potter nicht weiter gehen. Die beiden scharwenzeln um einander rum wie rollige Katzen, aber anstatt es endlich mal miteinander zu treiben führen sie nur ihre Streitereien fort."

Hermione musste Parkinson zustimmen, wenn sie das Ganze auch ein wenig romantischer sah.

„Nun, ich muss dir recht geben", sagte sie und bemühte sich dabei, nicht allzu angewidert auszusehen, „Die beiden scheinen sich sehr zueinander hingezogen zu fühlen, trauen sich aber nicht, nach ihren Gefühlen zu handeln."

Hermione erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, Harry unzählige Male dabei erwischt zu haben, wie er Malfoy heimlich beobachtete. Sie erinnerte sich auch an gerötete Wangen und glänzende Augen und scheue Blicke. Und immer wenn Harry mal nicht auf Malfoy fixiert war, war dieser an der Reihe, Harry heimliche Blicke zuzuwerfen. Sie hatte bisher versucht, sich einzureden, dass sie sich das alles nur einbildete, aber jetzt, da Parkinson sie darauf ansprach, konnte sie es nicht mehr leugnen.

Harry war unglaublich in den blonden Slytherin verknallt. Und so wie es aussah, beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit. Und so sehr Hermione auch Widerwillen verspürte, etwas Gutes für Malfoy zu tun, so sehr wünschte sie Harry auch alles Glück dieser Erde und wenn der sein Glück nun mal in Malfoy sah, dann sollte es wohl so sein.

„Was schlägst du vor?", fragte Hermione.

„Wir brauchen was Handfestes", sagte Parkinson, „albernes in-einen-Raum-einsperren wird hier nicht reichen. Was wir brauchen, ist ein fünf-Stufen-Plan!"

 **Phase 1: Aufmerksam machen**

„Draco, wie geht es dir heute?", fragte eine strahlende Pansy.

Draco sah verwirrt von seinem Rührei auf. „Äh, ganz gut, denke ich."

„Wunderbar! Findest du nicht auch, dass Potter unglücklich aussieht?"

„Was?", fragte Draco skeptisch und lugte zum Gryffindortisch hinüber.

„Ja", meinte Pansy eifrig, „ich wette, er ist einsam, glaubst du nicht auch? Granger und Weasley sind ja nur miteinander beschäftigt."

Wieder sah Draco zu den Gryffindors. Und in der Tat wandte Granger dem neben ihr sitzenden Harry Potter in einer seltsamen Verdrehung den Rücken zu, um einen irgendwie überrascht wirkenden Ron Weasley intensiv zu beschlagnahmen. Harry Potter saß daneben und biss seelenruhig in seinen Toast.

„Na ja, wenn meinst", sagte Draco zweifelnd.

„Ja, meine ich. Und ist das nicht wunderbar? Endlich bekommt Potter sein Fett weg. Er sitzt wahrscheinlich den lieben langen Tag einsam und verlassen im Gryffindorturm und wünschst sich jemanden, der ihn liebt..."

„Du, ich muss jetzt aber auch mal los, ich hab noch was in den Kerkern vergessen", meinte Draco und stand eilig auf, um dieser merkwürdig gestimmten Pansy Parkinson zu entkommen, die ein ungesundes Interesse an Harry Potter zeigte.

Pansy schien Draco den Auftritt vom Frühstück übel zu nehmen, denn sie ignorierte ihn vollkommen. Stattdessen schien sie sich wunderbar mit Blaise zu amüsieren.

Draco genoss diese seltene Ruhe von Pansys ständigem Gequassel und entschied sich, mit einer Entschuldigung bei Pansy noch etwas zu warten.

Ein kurzer Blick zum Gryffindortisch verriet ihm, dass Granger wieder Interesse an Harry Potter entwickelt hatte, denn sie schien intensiv auf ihn einzureden und... zum Slytherintisch zu deuten?

 **Phase 2: Gemeinsame Interessen**

„Was, warum sollte ich?", fragte Ron verwirrt. „Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn!"

„Es heißt 'das ergibt keinen Sinn' Sinn wird nicht gemacht. Und außerdem: Vertrau mir einfach. Das hat schon alles seinen Grund."

„Aber warum darf ich denn nicht mit Harry fliegen gehen?"

„Das werde ich dir dann später mal erklären. Jetzt sag ihm einfach ab und sag, dass ich dich zwinge, mit mir in der Bibliothek zu lernen."

„Okay", meinte Ron mürrisch, „Aber das tust du dann nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Ach, weißt du, ich hab mir gedacht, wenn du sowieso nicht fliegen gehst, kannst du dich auch um deinen Verwandlungsaufsatz kümmern."

Ron stöhnte.

„Hey, Leute", ertönte eine gut gelaunte Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Ach, Harry, wie schön dich zu sehen", rief Hermione und Ron runzelte aufgrund ihrer unnatürlich überschwänglichen Art die Stirn. „Ist es nicht ein herrliches Wetter draußen? Die Sonne scheint, es ist nicht zu windig, es ist nicht zu kalt. Wenn unser Jahrgang nicht der Einzige mit zwei Freistunden hintereinander wäre, würde ich wetten, dass das Quidditchfeld komplett überfüllt wäre."

Harry strich sich nachdenklich durchs Haar. „Weißt du was, Hermione, das ist eine super Idee. Ron, hast du nicht Lust, mit mir fliegen zu gehen? Und du könntest auf den Rängen sitzen und uns zusehen und gleichzeitig in deinen Wälzern schmökern, Hermione!"

Ron grummelte. „Ich kann nicht. Ich muss noch meinen Verwandlungsaufsatz schreiben."

„Ja, und ich werde ihm dabei helfen. Du musst aber auch wirklich mal zu Potte kommen, Ron, der Aufsatz muss schon übermorgen abgegeben werden."

„Oh", sagte Harry, „Da habe ich gar nicht mehr dran gedacht. Ich fürchte, den muss ich auch noch schreiben, also werde ich euch wohl Gesellschaft leisten."

„NEIN!", beeilte sich Hermione zu sagen, „So wichtig ist der Aufsatz auch wieder nicht, du kannst ihn sicher auch noch später schreiben", sie kassierte dafür einen äußerst verblüfften Blick sowohl von Harry als auch von Ron. „Äh, ich meine, das war nur so eine Ausrede... ähäm... also, Ron und ich wollten ein bisschen Zeit alleine verbringen, nicht war?", fragte sie und blinzelte Ron zu. „Äh-", murmelte dieser eingeschüchtert.

„Schon gut", meinte Harry grinsend. „Ich hol dann mal meinen Besen. Viel Vergnügen, ihr zwei!"

Kaum war Harry aus dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum verschwunden, als Hermione schon zum Fenster raste und zufrieden sah, wie Draco Malfoy sich mit einem Besen über der Schulter auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld befand. Auch er war allein.

 **Phase 3: Sexuelle Präferenzen klarstellen**

„Ich glaube, Potter ist schwul", erklärte Pansy eines Abends, als sie bei Draco im Schlafsaal war und sie gemeinsam die Zauberkunsthausaufgabe durchgingen.

Draco verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner Feder, an der er gedankenversunken gekaut hatte.

„Was?"

„Potter ist schwul!"

„Aha, und wie kommst du zu der Erkenntnis?"

„Ich hab ihn dabei erwischt, wie er dir auf den Arsch gestarrt hat."

Draco erstarrte. „Was?"

„Er hat dir auf den Arsch geglotzt. Muss ich alles mehrmals sagen?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Draco mit geröteten Wangen. Er blätterte fahrig durch seine Hausaufgabe.

„Ich denke, er steht auf dich", sagte Pansy und lächelte zufrieden, als sie bemerkte, wie sich ein

Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht stehlen wollte, das er aber natürlich sofort zu verstecken versuchte.

 **Phase 4: Füreinander einstehen**

„Harry, findest du nicht auch, dass Malfoy ein totaler Proll ist? Er schreibt sogar mit einer Adlerfeder!", sagte Hermione so laut, dass Draco Malfoy es unmöglich überhören konnte.

Unsicher sah Harry auf sein eigenes Schreibgerät herab. Es war eine Seeadlerfeder.

„Wie findest du das, dass er immer damit angeben muss, wie toll er doch ist?", fragte Hermione.

Harry fand irgendwie, dass sie aussah, als würde sie sich unwohl fühlen.

„Also, ich finde, mit einer Adlerfeder zu schreiben ist jetzt nichts so Ungewöhnliches. Außerdem sind die stabiler als normale Gänsefedern. Und sie sehen hübscher aus", meinte Harry und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Draco Malfoys Rücken ein kleines bisschen gerader wurde. Angespornt fuhr er fort. „Und außerdem, lass ihn doch mit der Feder schreiben, mit der er schreiben will. Das ist schließlich jedem Selbst überlassen."

Als Draco und Pansy durch die Gänge Hogwarts' liefen, meinte Pansy plötzlich: „Findest du Potters Frisur nicht auch schrecklich?" Aus geringer Entfernung warf Harry Potter ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Dieses Durcheinander ist doch fürchterlich. Der Out-of-Bed-Look ist ja wohl so was von out!"

Draco hatte an dem Morgen eine halbe Stunde im Bad verbracht, um seine Haare in eben diesen Zustand zu bringen.

„Das finde ich nicht, Pansy", meinte Draco bestimmt. „Das ist eine verwegene Frisur, die durchaus ihre Existenzberechtigung hat. Trends sind zyklisch und gerade der Out-of-Bed-Look ist gerade erst wieder richtig im Kommen."

Als sie an dem Gryffindor vorbeiliefen, war Harry Potter ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu. Dracos Herz fing an zu flattern.

 **Phase 5: Romantik**

„So, Draco, wie ja allgemein bekannt ist, findet jedes Jahr, so auch dieses, ein Ball in Hogwarts statt."

„Ach ja?", fragte Draco verwirrt. „Ich weiß nur von dem während des Trimagischen Turniers."

„Äh, tja, da liegst du falsch... Es gab schon immer ganz viele Bälle. Weihnachtsbälle, Halloweenbälle, Valentinstagsbälle, Quidditchbälle..."

Draco wusste nicht, was Pansy da redete, aber sie schien in letzter Zeit ohnehin etwas neben der Spur zu sein.

„Na ja, wie dem auch sei. Es gibt wieder einen Ball und wir gehen da hin."

„Wenn du das sagst?"

„Weißt du schon, mit wem du hingehen willst?"

„Da ich gerade erst davon erfahren habe, habe ich mir noch keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht, Pansy."

„Gut, okay, dann gehen wir zwei zusammen, dann gehst du auf jeden Fall nicht mit jemandem, der echte Chancen, äh, ich meine, bitte geh mit mir, sonst will keiner mit mir gehen, ich hab schon drei Kerle gefragt und alle haben mir einen Korb gegeben. BITTE! NOCH EINE ABSAGE ERRAG ICH NICHT!" Schluchzend warf Pansy sich um Dracos Hals.

Der halb strangulierte versuchte sich aus der halsbrecherischen Umarmung zu befreien. „Ist ja gut, Pansy, ich geh ja mit dir auf den Ball, aber bitte lass mich los!"

Im Laufe der Woche ließ Pansy Draco Flugzettel für den anstehenden Ball zukommen und nahm ihn extrem in Beschlag. Sie forderte von ihm, dass er sich einen neuen Festumhang anschaffte und ging mit ihm zum Friseur, auch wenn Draco meinte, dass seine Haare doch noch ganz gut aussahen. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah Draco, wie Harry von Granger in ein Kleidungsgeschäft gelotst wurde, wo er anscheinend ebenfalls neu eingekleidet werden musste. Wenigstens war Draco nicht der Einzige, der litt.

Der Tag des Balls war gekommen. Dem unaufgeregten Treiben der anderen Slytherins nach hatte Pansy wohl recht, wenn sie sagte, dass ständig Bälle stattfanden.

Um sieben Uhr abends schleppte Pansy ihn schon nach oben, obwohl der Ball erst in anderthalb Stunden beginnen würde. Sie wolle zuerst mit ihm einen Spaziergang machen.

Also verließen Draco und Pansy das Schloss in voller Montur, Pansy in ihren hochhackigen Schuhen und dem dünnen Schal um die Schultern und Draco in seinem Seidenumhang.

Sie liefen eine Weile über die Ländereien.

Plötzlich hielt Pansy an.

„Was ist?", fragte Draco irritiert. Er war etwas genervt ob dieses Spaziergangs. Außerdem war es dunkel und ihm war ihm kalt. Und genau das äußerte Pansy jetzt.

„Draco, ich muss noch einmal schnell rein laufen und mir meinen Pelzmantel holen. In meiner Robe hole ich mir noch den Tod!"

„Aber-"

Pansy unterbrach ihn. „Du wartest am besten bei den Bäumen da hinten, dann finde ich dich wieder!", rief sie und lief schon im Eilschritt auf das Schloss zu.

Mürrisch machte Draco sich auf den Weg zu besagtem kleinen Hain. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen keinen Reim auf Pansys merkwürdiges Verhalten machen.

Als Draco den Bäumen näher kam sah er kleine Lichter funkeln. Neugierig machte er sich auf zwischen die Bäume und fand ich auf einer von einem Kreis Bäumen umgebenen Plätzchen wieder. Hier war es ungewöhnlich warm und Draco erkannte, dass es sich wohl um Wärmezauber handeln musste. Er fragte sich, warum Pansy nicht einfach einen solchen angewandt hatte. Dann stutzte er. Auf einer weißen verschnörkelten Bank saß Harry Potter in seinem Festumhang. Draco musste zugeben, dass er unglaublich gut aussah, wie er dort lässig auf seine Knie gestützt nach vorne gebeugt saß. Die Haare wild wie eh und je.

Überall in den Bäumen glitzerten kleine Lichter die von einem Feenzauber herrühren mussten und ließen das Plätzchen in einem unwirklichen Licht erscheinen.

„Hey", sagte Draco leise.

Harry sah auf. „Hey", lächelte er. „Willst du dich zu mir setzen?" Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er auf die Bank neben sich.

Draco schmunzelte und ließ sich neben Harry nieder. Sein Herz klopfte ungewöhnlich stark.

„Hast du das hier arrangiert?", fragte er gespannt. Draco war zwar nicht so der romantische Typ, aber das wäre schon was, wenn Harry nur für ihn so einen Aufwand betrieben hätte.

„Nein, da muss ich dich enttäuschen, Hermione hat mich hier her gelotst. Sie war schon den ganzen Tag so komisch. Eigentlich schon mehrere Wochen."

„Ja, Pansy auch", meinte Draco und war eigenartig enttäuscht, dass das hier nicht Harrys Plan gewesen war.

„Wenn heute nicht dieser Ball wäre", meinte Harry da schüchtern, „hätte ich aber etwas anderes organisiert."

„Ja?", meinte Draco und spürte eine Fröhlichkeit im Herzen.

„Ja", meinte Harry und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Du bist nämlich etwas Besonderes für mich."

Draco konnte nicht anders. Er beugte sich vor und berührte Harrys Lippen vorsichtig mit seinen eigenen. Es war ein sehr sanfter Kuss und sein Herz flatterte und seine Augen schlossen sich. Und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, als Harry seinen Kuss erwiderte.

Aus der Ferne beobachteten Granger und Parkinson zufrieden vom Astronomieturm aus mit einem Fernrohr, wie sich das ganze zwischen Potter und Malfoy entwickelte.

„Nun, Granger", sagte Parkinson, „Es war schön, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen."

„Finde ich auch", nickte Granger.

Sie gaben sich die Hand und gingen dann ihrer Wege.

„Hattest du auch das Gefühl, dass unsere Freunde versucht haben, uns zu verkuppeln?", fragte Harry.

„Mhm. Jetzt wo du es sagst... könnte schon sein. Anders könnte ich mir Pansys merkwürdiges Verhalten nicht erklären." Draco musste grinsen. „Irgendwie nett von ihnen."

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Ich hab übrigens was für dich."

Aus einer seiner Umhangtaschen zog Harry ein kleines Päckchen. „Alles Gute zum Einjährigen!"

 **Epilog**

„Ron, ich muss dir was sagen, aber bitte versuch, nicht auszuflippen. Wenn du ein bisschen drüber nachdenkst, ist es gar nicht mehr so schlimm", sagte Hermione vorsichtig.

Ron wurde durch diese Vorwarnung erst recht misstrauisch und setzte sich in seinem Sessel auf. Gerade war es so gemütlich mit Hermione vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen und jetzt machte sie auf einmal so einen Staatsakt.

„Okay... was ist denn los?", fragte Ron angespannt.

„Also, es geht um Harry. Weißt du, er hat sich nämlich verliebt."

„Ach ja?", fragte Ron verwundert.

„Ja und es ist..."

„Hermione, einfach raus damit", meinte Ron ungeduldig.

„Gut, okay, also, es ist Malfoy."

Ron schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Ron? Du wirst doch damit klarkommen?"

„Ja, sicher", meinte Ron, „ist ja nicht so, als wären sie erst seit gestern zusammen..."

„Was meinst du denn damit?"


End file.
